


Breakfast

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Breakfast

You woke up slowly, opening your eyes to look at the clock. 8:30am. Stretching, you winced when the bruises on your thighs throbbed. Closing your eyes, you let the memories from last night come back.

* * *

 

_Bleeding on the floor of the old shack, unable to call for Sam and Dean with the gag across your face. Regret for going out on a hunt alone coursing through your body as you realized you were going to die._

_Gabriel appearing. Freeing you from your chains and healing your wounds._

_Gabriel bringing you back to your room in the bunker. Thanking him for helping and leaving to take a shower._

_Looking up in surprise to see him still in your bedroom when you came out of the shower._

_The desire flashing in his eyes when he watched the hem of your oversized sleep shirt brush your thighs._

* * *

 

With a smile you reached out, anxious to feel his warmth, only to brush cold sheets instead. You sat up quickly, looking over to see the spot beside you empty. A quick scan of your room showed all traces of his presence had been removed.

Tears of shame burned under your eyelids as you got up and went into the restroom to take a shower.

You had thought he was different. You had thought last night meant something. The words he had whispered against your skin were words of praise and love.

After your shower you slid into a pair of old jeans and a sweater and walked back into your bedroom.

You stopped when you saw Gabriel sitting at the edge of your bed, the smell of fresh coffee and warm bread filling the room.

He looked over as soon as he saw you. “I brought coffee and croissants from France.”

“Breakfast,” you murmured, relief making your legs shake.

“Of course. It is customary to eat breakfast in the morning, isn’t it?” he replied, handing you a coffee as you sat down next to him.

“Yes!” you exclaimed.

Gabriel studied you as you sipped the coffee. “You are even more beautiful in the morning light,” he said gently, his hand reaching over to take yours.

You blushed, squeezing his hand. “I thought you left.”

Gabriel turned slightly to face you. “Left?”

“Yeah. I thought you realized last night was a mistake and left.”

“A mistake?” he said softly. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I first saw you.”

You sat your coffee down and curled up against his body, resting your head on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Because I wasn’t sure how you would feel,” he confessed.

“I would feel exactly like this.”

“And what is this?” the angel asked.

“Happy, blissful, peaceful,” you replied, reaching up to cup his cheek and bring him down to your mouth. “Now kiss me.”

 


End file.
